Evolution of an Affair
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Their meetings started out simply enough. But they progressed into something more. ::Ichigo/Ukitake::


**Title:** Evolution of an Affair

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Summary:** Their meetings started out simply enough. But they progressed into something more.

**Pairing/s:** Ichigo/Ukitake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I am making no profit

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** Ah, Bleach, I simply cannot stay away for long. Anyway, thanks to my injured knee, I have the perfect excuse to sit on my ass in front of the computer all day. And this is the result. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It started out simply enough.

The first time they were able to sit down and have a good old conversation face to face was when Juushiro was in the Human Realm for a mission. The mission was nothing important, rather insignificant, really. Something a captain probably shouldn't be doing. But he was grateful to get out of the Ungendo for a while.

The mission had been going well, but then it had started to snow. Having just got over a recent bout of his illness, he decided that it would be best for him to find a place of shelter. And Ichigo, being the helpful and compassionate young man, offered him the chance to stay at his place.

Not wanting to be rude, and knowing his situation, Juushiro took up his offer gratefully.

He ended up staying the night there and left the next morning. Nothing too noteworthy. Sure, the Seireitei Women's Association had a little giggle at a possible scandalous scenarios that could have played out, and kinda annoyed that they didn't. And Juushiro's own division was grateful that their captain wasn't left out in the cold.

But no one really gave it much thought.

The second time they met was in the Soul Society. Ichigo had somehow found his way into the Seireitei and the first person he encountered was, of course, Captain Kenpachi. Starved of action and chaos, Kenpachi immediately relished in the thought of a worthy opponent to practice with.

So, the chase was on.

Juushiro, taking mercy on the poor boy, allowed him to seek shelter at the Ugendo. While Kenpachi was more than willing to barge in (usually through a wall or ceiling) into any place where a battle could be initiated, he was thankfully cautious around the Ugendo. The sensible fear could have instilled in him by multiple people; Shunsui, Retsu or the entire 13th Division. It didn't matter.

Ichigo ended up stranded inside for the rest of the day, well into night. The time went quickly, though, as Ichigo was surprisingly a conversationalist when he had nothing else to do. And Juushiro found himself enjoying these talks.

But nothing happened and the gossip that followed was minor. Giggles, wiggling of eyebrows and kissy faces. But it lasted a day at the most. And honestly, Juushiro was used to the suspicious and amused looks. After all, he had been friends with Shunsui for countless centuries.

The gossip lasted a day, then no more was mentioned.

The third time they met was purely by accident. Again in the Human Realm, Juushiro was tasked with disposing of a problematic and treacherous Hollow. It wasn't overly powerful, but it was extremely difficult with its unique abilities. Ichigo just happened to be tracking the same Hollow and he promptly burst in on the scene.

So, against official protocol, they teamed up. The Hollow was rapidly disposed of thanks to the combination of Ichigo's orderly recklessness and Juushiro's ingenuity. The mission was over with quickly, but Juushiro returned to the Soul Society late as he spent a few hours simply speaking with Ichigo. He would have been later hadn't he received a Hell Butterfly.

The fourth time they met was Ichigo purposely seeking Juushiro out to ask him for some advice. He spent a few hours and left, almost reluctantly. He was surprisingly cautious. No one saw him. Either that or no one paid particular attention, which was hard to believe.

The fifth time they met was when Juushiro snuck into Ichigo's bedroom late at night to deliver him the information he needed. He ended up staying the night there, leaving through the window upon first light.

The sixth time they met was accidentally meeting half way when they were both on their way to seek the other. Initial awkwardness gave way to a charming comfort. The matter they met wasn't because of anything official, so they chatted casually. A breath of fresh air for the both of them.

The seventh, eighth and ninth time they met was Ichigo visiting Juushiro in the Soul Society as he had fallen ill again. For Juushiro it was refreshing to speak with someone so blatant in his actions and words. Watching Ichigo and Rukia interact was surprisingly amusing and he soon got over his illness.

The tenth time they met was actually due to Rukia's prompting, requesting her captain to speak with Ichigo about an important matter. It resulted in Juushiro entering the World of the Living, seeking the boy in question. They lapsed into their unusual conversations. But, somehow, an accidental kiss was exchanged. They parted confused and awkward.

The eleventh time they met was due to the fact that they needed to talk seriously a few days later. They talked for a while. It ended with a purpose kiss shared between the two. A few more followed. They parted on a lighter note.

The twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth time they met were secret rendezvous between both their worlds. Moments both gentle and passionate were exchanged.

The sixteenth time they met was when they were both fleeing the incessant questions and queries of the Seireitei Women's Association. It didn't help in losing the girls targeting. Their near collision resulted in more sniggering, bolstering their determination. But they were happy to meet up anyway. They spent the day hiding out, keeping a low profile as much as possible.

The seventeenth time they met was when Shunsui dragged the two to a secret location, away from prying eyes and overly sensitive ears to demand to know what's going on. And to be as detailed as possible. Although embarrassed, Juushiro couldn't lie to him, so told him as delicately as possible. Ichigo, on the other hand, was easily riled and ended up blurting it all out in an irritated manner. Ichigo left that day, both satisfied with the knowledge that Shunsui approved, but wary of the charmingly perverted man nonetheless.

The eighteenth time they met was in the hotsprings, thanks to none other than Yoruichi. Perhaps she was hoping for confirmation. Or she simply wanted to see something hot and intimate. And, well, she got it…much to her delight. Ichigo left, bickering with Yoruichi along the way.

But the nineteenth time they met, Captain-Commander Yamamoto happened to find out. It…didn't end well. They were forced apart, Ichigo being banished into the World of the Living and Juushiro to his division where he was weighed down with countless paperwork. He felt like an academy student all over again.

The twentieth time they met didn't come until a few months later. It was, of course, a secret arrangement, thanks to the interfering of Juushiro's division and those residing in the World of the Living. It was bittersweet and it was painful to part, far sooner than either would have liked.

Thankfully, the twenty-first time they met was because of the insistence of the Seireitei Women's Association. Juushiro had no idea what they did, or how they did it, but the women had scared the living hell out of the Central 64. So much so that they issued a statement saying that Ichigo Kurosaki had the authority to enter the Seireitei whenever he felt fit. They were promptly reunited a few hours later, much to the delight of just about everyone. Except for Sensei, of course, but Shunsui and Retsu kept him at bay.

Now, their twenty-seconded time of being together, Juushiro slumbered peacefully in Ichigo's arms as they shared a restful nap in the Ugendo. Neither of the two could have ever predicted that they would end up like this; Juushiro resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder with Ichigo's arm wrapped warmly around his waist.

It was quite an evolution of events. It started out simply, became somewhat exciting and complicated, and now there was an ending that was nowhere to be seen.

And, to be completely honest, they would have it no other way.

* * *

**AN:** Oh my, how long has it been since I wrote a Ichigo/Ukitake pairing? Please review!


End file.
